


I love spending Christmas with you.

by suburbanimmortalhusbands



Series: Love: An unbreakable force [16]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Almost no plot, Fluff, I should've posted this on Christmas, M/M, just a bit of plot in the beginning, let's pretend I posted this on Christmas, this is their first Christmas since they got married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanimmortalhusbands/pseuds/suburbanimmortalhusbands
Summary: It's Christmas time and all Dipper wants to do is sit at home, cuddle with his husband and watch Christmas movies while eating sweets.





	

Dipper sat down, leaning over the edge of the bed so his face was on the same level as Bill's. He didn't say a word, choosing not to wake up Bill and instead he just started watching his sleeping fiancé, sorry, husband. They did get married. It happened in April, but Dipper still couldn't wrap his head around it. It was all like a beautiful dream and for once he could say he was truly happy. 

He watched Bill's chest fall and raise in the rhythm of the demon's breathing and just something about that was so shooting. He finally understood why Bill loved falling asleep while feeling Dipper's chest fall and rise and while listening to Dipper breathing. It was definitely relaxing and it made him feel so safe. As if the fact that Bill was there, alive and well, meant that nothing bad could happen. 

"Pinetree?" Bill asked as he woke up and he spotted Dipper. "Hey, what happened?" Dipper said as he sat on the edge of the bed and started toying with Bill's hair. "You weren't here and you know I don't like sleeping without you." Bill said and he sat up, putting his head on Dipper's shoulder. "Well, I'm here now, so you can go back to sleep." Dipper said as he wrapped an arm around Bill’s shoulders. "I will, but can I have a tissue?" Bill asked and Dipper reached for the tissue box from the nightstand and handed it to the demon. "Here you go." Dipper said and Bill took a tissue and blew his nose before muttering a thank you. Dipper put the tissue box back on the nightstand, just as Bill's used tissue dissappeared, Dipper assuming it reappeared in the trash.

Bill sat closer to Dipper, but then he started coughing. He covered his mouth with his forearm and after he finished coughing he closed his eyes and groaned. "Are you ok, love?" Dipper asked, rubbing Bill's arm and pulling the demon closer to him. "Yea." Bill muttered, his eyes still closed. "Alright. If you start feeling sick again, just tell me." Dipper said, kissing the top of Bill's head. Bill just hummed in response, trying not to think about that possibility. 

He hated being sick as the last time, and the very first time in his life for that matter, he was sick he wasna wreck. He couldn't even get out of bed. And Dipper catered for him for a week until he felt better and he couldn't help but feel quilty. He felt as if he was forcing Dipper to waste precious moments of his very short life just to take care of him. And it had already been pointed out by someone, not Dipper but someone close to him, how much care Bill needs normally. And Bill couldn't stand that thought, but it was true. He needed constant attention and reassurance and he just couldn't sleep by himself and he would panic if things weren't put in a certain order and he was just a mess. And he felt as if Dipper deserved better. 

But what he was failing to see was that Dipper was just as needy as Bill was and that they both took care of the other. They both catered around for the other and they both loved doing it. "You know I love taking care of you, right, Bill?" Dipper asked, knowing what the demon was thinking. Bill had no idea how Dipper always knew what he was thinking, but somehow he did and Bill decided not to question it too much. "Well, you do say that, but why would you tell me otherwise?" Bill asked and Dipper just wanted to roll his eyes. 

"Good thing you're pretty. That was a joke before your insecurities attack you. But seriously now, Bill, we're married." Dipper said and he flashed the gold ring from his left hand. "And I married every aspect of you, because I find every aspect of you endearing, so stop worrying, ok?" Dipper said and Bill felt a bit better. "Ok." And Dipper smiled at Bill and kissed the demon's forehead. "Now can we go to sleep?" Bill cried out and he wrapped his arms around Dipper's torso. 

"Fine, we'll go to sleep now." Dipper said and Bill fell asleep almost in an instant. And Dipper would've worried about Bill, if he didn't know that the demon had a rough past week. And yet, he still insisted to train yesterday and he has been running around the house preparing everything for Christmas all day today. Dipper wasn't surprised at all that Bill fell asleep so easily. 

He laid Bill down on the bed and he pressed his lips against Bill's forehead. He was just as warm as usually. Good. He wouldn't want Bill being sick again. The poor thing was sad all week and Dipper hated seeing Bill sad. Dipper laid down next to Bill and the demon nuzzled close to him in a few second's time, wrapping his arms around Dipper. Dipper smiled and closed his eyes, falling alseep aswell. He could always fall asleep so easily in Bill's presence.

*

Bill woke up and he sat up only to see that his husband wasn't there. 'He's up early I see.' He thought while stretching until his bones popped and then he got out of the bed and headed to the kitchen. Dipper was sitting at the table and he was writing, a cup of coffee and a plate of gingerbread in front of him. He picked up a gingerbread piece and bit from it.

Bill couldn't help but walk over to Dipper, putting his hands on Dipper's shoulders and leaned over, his mouth open. Dipper didn't even look as he placed the rest of the gingerbread piece in Bill's mouth and the demon ate it happily. Bill kissed Dipper's cheek and then he started preparing breakfast while Dipper was still writing. 

"Morning." Dipper said as he put his notebook away minutes later and took a sip from his coffee. "Morning, babe!" Bill mused with a smile. "And merry Christmas!" "Merry Christmas, love!" Dipper said as he walked over to Bill and wrapped his arms around Bill's waist. "So, what are you plans for today? I mean, it's Christmas after all." Bill asked and Dipper started humming, thinking of an appropriate answer."Not much." He said eventually just as Bill finished cooking. 

"Oh, aren't you going to spend your Christmas with your family? Or did they officially disown you and they want to forget about your existence so they didn't invite you over?" Bill asked nonchalantly and Dipper chuckled. "No, they did invite me over, but I love spending Christmas with you, so that's what I'm gonna do." Dipper said with a smile as he laid his head against Bill's shoulder. 

"Oh, are you sure you want that? I mean, Christmas is supposed to be a time you spend with your family, or at least that what I understood." Bill said, before sighing. Even after over 10 years he still didn't understood this Christmas thing. "No, you are correct, but I'd much rather spend my time with you, that's all. I'll go and see my family tomorrow and if they have a problem with it, too bad, because I'm happy." Dipper said, but deep down Bill couldn't believe that. 

"Believe me, there's nothing I want more right now than to cuddle with you all day and watch Christmas movies while eating sweets and wearing ugly Christmas sweaters." Dipper added, sensing Bill's uneasiness and Bill smiled. "How do you do that?" Bill asked as Dipper leaned in and stole a pancake from the plate. "Do what?" He asked before taking a bite from the pancake. 

"You just know how I feel and what I'm thinking. How do you do that? It's like you're reading my mind, but you can't do that." Bill said and Dipper took the whole plate and set it on the table. "I don't know really, I just go with my gut feeling." Dipper said as he sat down on the chair from in front of the table and went back at his pancake. "That's interesting. You shouldn't be able to do that. Can you do that with other people aswell?" Bill asked after sitting on the chair across the table from Dipper. He started leaning closer and closer with each question until he was almost sitting on the table. 

"No, it's just with you." Dipper said, unbothered by how close Bill got as he kept eating his pancakes. "Even more interesting." Bill said while leaning back on his chair. But, he leaned too much and he fell on the floor along with the chair. He shook off the initial shock quickly before standing up. He put his chair back up and sat down, pretending as if nothing happened. Dipper watched Bill with a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, but he didn't say anything. Bill always did that. Which was funny, because Bill prided himself with how gracious he was. 

"You don't have anything else to say?" Dipper asked after a few minutes of silence as he finished his pancakes and Bill took the empty place and put it in the sink. "No, I don't understand how you can do that, that's all." Bill said, still deep into his thoughts and Dipper smirked. He had an idea. 

"Honey?" He asked, his tone so sweet it almost gave him cavities. Bill hummed in response and Dipper put his elbow on the table. He leaned on it, resting his face in his palm before asking: "Could you bring me another cup of coffee after you're finished with the dishes?" He asked, maintaining the sweet tone he had previously. "Sure, babe." Bill mused as he turned off the water and walked over to Dipper. 

"Maybe I can take your mind off the thoughts that are distracting you?" He said in Bill's ear, before the demon could say anything else. He grabbed Bill's face and made Bill look into his eyes as he leaned in until there was barely an inch between their lips. "I'm good, really. There's no need for that." Bill said, an awkward chuckle following his words. "Oh, but it's not a problem. I don't like it when you're so awfully quiet and it would be my pleasure to take your mind off what's making you so quiet." Dippee cooed nonchalantly. Bill closed his eyes, his face a bright red and Dipper smirked. "You're so easy to distract." He said and he gave Bill a soft kiss, before wrapping his arms around Bill's torso and laying his head on the demon's shoulder. 

"Comfy?" Dipper asked, Bill's freckless slowly turning a soft pink. "You have no idea. Would you be a sweetheart and carry me to the living room? Please!" Bill said sweetly and Dipper just couldn't refuse him. "Alright, alright. You know I would do anything for you." Dipper said and he got up. Bill wrapped his legs around Dipper's waist and clinged closer to his husband, who was now supporting Bill with his arms, making it easier for Bill to hold onto him. Dipper carried Bill to the couch from the living room, where he laid down his husband, who was giggling. "Thank you!" Bill said cupping Dipper's face and kissing his husband. "Sure." Dipper muttered, his lips still pressed against Bill's. 

"Now, are you gonna sit next to me, or not?" Bill asked and Dipper smiled. "Course I will." He said before sitting on the couch. Bill dragged him closer, until Dipper was laying down aswell, before nuzzling close to him. Dipper wrapped his arms around his husband, as Bill put one of his legs over Dipper's legs. The demon wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist and kissed the top of Dipper's head, before the tv turned on. 

"Oh, we didn't miss a thing, that's great!" Dipper exclaimed before quietly watching the movie. "Yea." Bill breathed out, a smile on his face. And the two just sat cuddled all day, and watched Christmas movies while eating gingerbread. The whole day just felt like a beautiful dream to Bill. And Bill could definitely get used to that. 


End file.
